thedevilscarnivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Translator Bentz
"Have you listened back to your domestication?" Translator Bentz is a police officer in Heaven that first appears in The Devil's Carnival: Alleluia! History Translator Bentz is first seen in the movie with Translator Batez dragging Ms. Merrywood into an interrogation room, with The Agent following close behind. After the two Translators are kicked out so The Agent can question Merrywood, Batez and Bentz both peek in the window so they can listen in on the interrogation. Soon later, Batez and Bentz return to Merrywood and begin interrogating her themselves. When Merrywood claims to not know who the people in the pictures are, they begin beating, or "Translating", her to try to get her to talk. During the flashback, the Translators are first seen with The Designer as they enter the Soundstage during a His Ladies Of Virtue performance to retrieve Geraldine for God. After June and Cora leave the audience to see where they took Geraldine, Batez and Bentz catch them and begin asking the two girls what they were doing. When they catch the girls' lie, the Translators decide they are in need of a Translation (Good Little Dictation Machines). When June sets off the alarms in the Library while trying to read forbidden material, the Translators come in and start punishing and taunting her for her crimes. They can later be seen beating June, and then throwing her into Hell. Both Translators can be briefly seen near the end of the movie in the Library, singing along with The Librarian to God's song (Bells of the Black Sunday). Appearance In the beginning of The Devil's Carnival: Alleluia, Translator Bentz is seen wearing a dark, military style trench coat, a studded glove on his right hand, golden sash, and golden helmet with red feathers. During the flashback portions of the movie, he is seen wearing a black leather trench coat, black belt, black sash, finger-less leather gloves, and a black helmet with long, red hair. His makeup base is white, with black eye shadow and a drawn-on thin mustache. The makeup almost appears to look like bruising around his eyes. Bentz is always seen wearing a gold colored armband on his upper right arm. It has a red number six on it. Under the helmet, he has short black hair. Personality Both Translators seem to have sadistic tendencies, and enjoy enforcing the rules in Heaven. They are seen smiling and eager to punish those who misbehave, and are visibly disappointed when they don't get to follow through on their punishments, or "translations". An example of these behaviors would be when the Translators are punishing June and Cora (Good Little Dictation Machines). Bentz and Batez are very obviously enjoying themselves, about to start beating the girls with their nightsticks. When The Agent interrupts them and tells them to leave, they try to convince him to let them finish translating the applicants. This does not work, however, as The Agent dismisses them anyways. Bentz and Batez can both be seen pouting as they leave. Bentz and Batez also seem to be very curious, or "nosey"; they can be seen peeking through windows after they are dismissed from a room on multiple occasions. Examples of this being when The Agent is interrogating Ms. Merrywood, and when The Agent is meeting with June. Translator Bentz does seem to respect those above him, however. He stands tall when The Agent comes into a room, and follows all of his orders (even if he doesn't like or agree with them). Gallery Bentz3.png Bentz2-0.png Bentz2.png Translators.png Translators-0.png Snooping.png Snooping2.png Bentz4.png Trivia * Initially, the outfits the Translators wear during the present and past portions of the movie were going to be switched- so they would be wearing the golden helmets and woolen trench coats during the flashback, and the black helmets and leather trench coats in the parts taking place in current time. This was switched because Translator Batez's actress, Chantal Claret, is allergic to wool and could not perform for long wearing the woolen coats.Confirmed in the documentary ''"Only By Design: The Making of Alleluia! The Devil's Carnival" ''included in the Club Cloud Seven Limited Edition Collector's Blu-Ray & DVD Set * Both of the Translators wear armbands with the number six on them, meaning they are of the sixth Caste, titled Beasts of Prey. References Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Males Category:Heaven characters